


Сказочники

by Miriamel



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriamel/pseuds/Miriamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Носферату выбирают своих потомков из числа изгоев общества: отщепенцев, психически больных и безнадёжно антисоциальных» (Основная книга правил).</p><p>Беты: the absurd., Хисс.</p><p>Написано на Фандомную Битву 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказочники

Софи устала. Целый день беготни — а поиски Мишеля так и не продвинулись. Все говорили: «Да носится где-то, я только что слышал его лай», — но это всё враки. Носился и лаял он вчера, а утром Софи обнаружила только перетёршийся кусок верёвки да перевёрнутую миску для воды.

Она осмотрела все помойки, заглянула в каждый мусорный бак. Приставала к уличным торговцам и музыкантам. Но даже дети, целыми днями играющие во дворах, не смогли помочь. «Мишель! Мишель!» — кричала она и подзывала его свистом, но никто не откликался.

Новые кроссовки, такие чистые и белые ещё вчера, сегодня представляли собой печальное зрелище. Бегать в красной толстовке и красивой кожаной куртке было слишком жарко, но Софи не рискнула оставить их в коробке, и теперь насквозь мокрая ткань липла к спине и бокам.

«Зачем только он заставил выбросить старую одежду?» — подумала Софи, смотря на обтрепавшиеся, промокшие и вымазанные в глине кроссовки и нижний край джинсов. Как будто мало ей потерять Мишеля.

Она взяла проржавевшее ведро и, оглядываясь по сторонам, прокралась к бочке с дождевой водой. Набрав до краёв, она поставила ведро на землю, уцепилась обеими руками и, закусив губу, потащила к коробке.

— Ах ты, воришка! Чтоб я больше не видела тебя рядом с бочкой! — разразились за её спиной бранью. Но Софи повезло: старуха Лу в неё швырнула всего-навсего пустой сигаретной пачкой, да и то промахнулась.

Коробка Софи была втиснута между высоким сплошным забором и глухой стеной заброшенного завода. Склеенная из двух коробок из-под холодильников, она была достаточно широкой, чтобы вместить матрас, и достаточно высокой, чтобы на нём сидеть.

Добравшись до неё, Софи поставила ведро на траву у забора, поскорее скинула джинсы с кроссовками и принялась отстирывать их в ведре. Стоял ноябрь, и вода оказалась слишком холодной. Но чего стоила ломота в пальцах и покрасневшая кожа по сравнению с шансом спасти подарки?

К тому времени, как вся вода вытекла через прореху в ведре, большая часть глины переместилась с одежды на траву. Джинсами Софи осталась довольна, но кроссовки всё ещё не были достаточно чистыми. К тому же от воды губчатый материал кроссовок отяжелел, потемнел и выглядел теперь вовсе не таким новым, как утром.

Софи шмыгнула носом. Она не была плаксой, но сейчас никто на неё не смотрел, она замёрзла, проголодалась, потеряла друга и испортила обновку.

Спустя пятнадцать минут она заползла в коробку, повернула рубильник, включая отопление, и поставила электрический чайник, в котором с утра оставался почти литр воды из той же бочки.

«И зачем я возилась в холодной воде! — досадовала на себя Софи. — Вскипятила бы чайник да вылила в ведро».

Она не успела привыкнуть к электричеству, которое провёл для неё Эшли, и потому то и дело заглядывала под матрас убедиться, не занялся ли тот от обогревателя. Пусть Эшли и говорит, что бояться нечего, но уж лучше она лишний раз проверит.

Налив кипяток в жестяную кружку, она опустила туда пакетик чая, который утром, заварив, положила на перевёрнутую крышку от кофейной банки, чтобы использовать во второй раз. Эшли не один раз говорил, что ей совершенно не обязательно экономить пакетики, и в доказательство притащил десять коробок самого разного чая, пообещав по первому же требованию достать ещё. Но, серьёзно, кто в здравом уме станет выбрасывать пакетик после первой же заварки?

А вот сахара она насыпала от души. Не отсчитала нужное число ложек, а наклонила банку и потрясла, отмеряя на глаз. Не в силах ждать, пока чай хоть немного остынет, она принялась отхлёбывать по крохотному глоточку, дуя на поверхность и обжигая губы.

Помимо чая, Эшли обогатил Софи рядами консервных банок с мясом, рыбой и овощами. Но сейчас ей не хотелось ничего, кроме шоколадных батончиков с орехами. Она уплела две штуки, прежде чем мыслями вернулись к Мишелю.

Она сердито сдвинула брови: «Не стану больше реветь!» — и свернулась в калачик под одеялом, предварительно отключив обогреватель. Детский организм, проведённый в беготне день — и она уснула быстрее, чем подумала о том, где сейчас её Мишель.

Разбудили её тихие повизгивания и теплый язык, вылизывающий лицо. Толком не проснувшись, Софи не осознала всей значимости ситуации и обняла лохматую шею, не открывая глаз и пытаясь угомонить Мишеля, чтобы дал спать дальше. Но счастливое возвращение собаки наконец дошло до её сознания, и она подскочила, сбросив одеяло, с воплем:

— Мишель!!!

Тот вывернулся из объятий и принялся скакать по коробке, виляющим хвостом разбрасывая посуду и обёртки от шоколадных батончиков.

— Где ж ты был, мелкая зараза!

— Не ругай его. Он потерялся, — раздался из темноты высокий скрежещущий голос. Случись какой-нибудь другой девочке услышать тёмной ночью такой голос, она задрожала бы от страха и с головой забралась под одеяло.

— Он перегрыз поводок!

— Ему было скучно, пока ты спала.

— Эшли! — воскликнула Софи. — Я целый день бегала по городу, совсем одна. Я так устала. Я испортила джинсы и кроссовки, которые ты мне подарил. Почему ты не пришёл днём? Я так ждала.

— Я искал Мишеля и привёл его, как только нашёл.

— Всё ты врёшь! Опять занимался своими делами вместо того, чтобы помочь мне.

Собака наконец угомонилась и легла у ног девочки, свесив язык, мелкая, лохматая, с висячими ушами, со всей очевидностью дворовых кровей до десятого колена. Но с чистой пушистой шерстью, словно её только что вымыли самым лучшим собачьим шампунем.

— Ну-ну, не сердись, — по голосу стало понятно, что его обладатель улыбается. — Чем я могу заслужить твоё прощение?

Лицо Софи оставалось всё таким же рассерженным, со сдвинутыми бровями и поджатыми губами, но она всё же изволила ответить:

— Посиди со мной, пока не усну.

— Конечно.

— И расскажи сказку, — добавила она тише.

— Сказку? — раздался смешок. — Мне казалось, ты стала слишком взрослой для того, чтобы слушать сказки. Помнится, ты сама мне это объясняла.

— Ту, про дракона.

Софи с нарочито невозмутимым видом забралась под одеяло, утянула под бок Мишеля и свернулась вокруг него калачиком.

— В далёкой сказочной стране жил-был дракон. Это грустная сказка, и страна была жестокой, а дракон — уродливым. В отличие от многих других драконов, ему пришлось выбираться из яйца со слишком жёсткой скорлупой, которая резала сколотыми краями кожу новорожденного. Чтобы прорваться наружу, приходилось наносить удар за ударом по внутренней стороне яйца, прежде чем оно треснуло. Увидев сквозь раскол свет, дракон изо всех сил рванул наружу. Скорлупа, впившаяся в тело — вот как приветствовал его мир.

— Помнится, раньше ты говорил просто: «Его рождение было долгим и трудным».

— Сказка растёт вместе с тобой. Как бы то ни было, раны оказались не опасными для здоровья, но навсегда изуродовали дракона, покрыли его тело шрамами, искорёжили крылья и сплющили мордочку. Дракон огляделся. Вокруг был лес с большими деревьями, в кронах которых пели птицы. Но они сидели слишком высоко, и дракон двинулся вперёд, учась ходить, смотреть и слушать. Рождение отняло много сил, ему хотелось пить, есть и спать, но поблизости не было ни капли воды, добыча была недосягаема, а иголки, усеивающие землю, впивались в тонкую кожу. Наконец, когда стало смеркаться, дракон нашёл нечто более важное, чем водопой — он нашел отца. По крайней мере, сперва ему подумалось, что отец важнее. В некотором роде он не ошибся: тот обучил его многим вещам, без которых дракон бы пропал. Показал, как приготовить укрытие на ночь, как драться, бить хвостом и извергать пламя. Как подкрадываться незаметно, чтобы ни травинка не шелохнулась и самая чуткая лань не повела ухом. Как понимать язык животных и отдавать им приказы.

— И как найти потерянное животное, да?

— Не перебивай. Дракон стал настоящим мастером выживания. Теперь он мог ловить поющих птиц так ловко, что те замолкали, только оказавшись в его пасти. Тогда отцу надоело возиться с детёнышем, и он навсегда покинул его, о многих важных вещах даже не упомянув, как оказалось впоследствии. Шли годы, и дракону надоело жить в лесу. Ему захотелось общества разумных созданий, захотелось поговорить. Он отправился в путь в надежде повстречать других драконов, но вместо этого однажды набрёл на принцессу, спавшую на поляне перед журчащим ручейком. Она была прекрасна, но дракон во время пути успел проголодаться. Мучимый противоречивыми порывами, он любовался её красотой и вдыхал аппетитные ароматы, которые были куда притягательнее, чем аромат животных, на которых он привык охотиться. Он не мог её убить и не мог полностью обуздать свою натуру. Склонившись над спящей, он вытянул язык и пощекотал нежное место за ухом. Принцесса хихикнула во сне, но не проснулась. Тогда дракон осторожно царапнул тонкую кожу и слизнул капельку крови.

— Ты всегда рассказывал, что он вдыхал аромат её духов!

— Что я говорил насчёт не перебивать? Под действием драконьей слюны ранка мгновенно затянулась, так что, проснувшись, принцесса ничего не заподозрила. Дракон к тому времени успел спрятаться на опушке, но не уходил. Единственный глоток не насытил, но желание видеть принцессу пересилило голод. Зная язык всех живых существ, он мысленно обратился к девушке, успокаивая её и благодаря. Принцесса не различила слов, не догадалась, что её одиночество нарушено. Но ощутила, как прекрасна эта тихая полянка, и почувствовала такой блаженный покой, какого не испытывала прежде. Неудивительно, что с тех она не раз приходила на полянку и отдыхала в тени деревьев. Дракон ждал её каждый день и горевал, если она не появлялась. Он дал обет никогда больше не причинять ей вреда и всегда приходил на поляну после охоты, сытым. Его сердце принадлежало принцессе, а он не смел показаться ей на глаза, помня о своём уродстве.

— Почему ты остановился? Забыл, чем заканчивается сказка? Дракон искупался в волшебном источнике, стал прекрасным и улетел с принцессой на спине в свой замок.

— Я не буду заканчивать сказку. Извини. Да и тебе пора спать. Я побуду рядом, пока ты не уснёшь.

Они молчали некоторое время.

— Я тоже расскажу тебе сказку, — сказала Софи неожиданно серьёзным голосом, в котором не осталось и следа сонной неги.

Тишина была такой долгой и звенящей, что Софи подумала, будто Эшли ушёл, по обыкновению бесшумно. Наконец раздалось тихое и настороженное:

— Я здесь. Я слушаю.

— Это было давно. В далёкой деревне, окружённой дремучей чащей. В деревне жили только крестьяне, очень бедные. У них не было лошадей, чтобы пахать, и оружия, чтобы охотиться. Земля вокруг была каменистая, заросшая сорными травами. Крестьянам приходилось трудиться с рассвета до заката, чтобы собрать хоть немного зерна.

— Софи! — воскликнул ошеломлённый Эшли. — Где ты такого набралась?

— Не перебивай! — передразнила она. — Но не это было самой страшной бедой. Однажды, в неурожайный год, стали пропадать куры. Крестьяне сначала подумали на лису. Но вокруг сарая лисьих следов не нашли. И собаки той ночью не лаяли. Они вообще стали очень спокойными. Мимо сторожевых псов мог пройти человек с чужого двора и даже не потревожить их. Но, выглядывая ночью в окно, люди иногда замечали тёмную фигуру, перебегающую от одной тени к другой, а на следующее утро обнаруживали пропажу какой-нибудь собаки или очередной курицы. Крестьяне стали бояться. Может быть, кому-то удалось рассмотреть вора поближе. Может быть, они подключили воображение. Но вскоре тень обзавелась огромной клыкастой пастью, ушами как у летучей мыши и когтями на длинных скрюченных пальцах. Люди умирают, так всегда происходит. Но теперь для каждой смерти находили одно и то же объяснение. Когда мать теряла ребёнка, винили тень. Когда пьяный валился в сугроб и замерзал насмерть, винили тень. Когда в своей постели отошла самая старая старушка, тоже обвинили тень.

Софи замолчала. Она не первую неделю придумывала эту сказку и осталась довольна, как гладко её изложила. Впереди было много всего: крестьяне собрались убить тварь и вооружились косами, вилами и серпами. Им удалось загнать чудовище в угол, но вперёд выступила одна девочка. Она едва вырвалась из-под надзора матери, прибежала босиком по снегу, проскользнула между ног вооружённых мужчин и бросилась перед тварью, раскинув руки и преградив путь убийцам. Потом она должна была забраться твари на спину и показать ей тайный ход, через который можно было уйти от преследователей.

Эшли прервал паузу:

— Что же случилось дальше?

— А ничего. Моя сказка тоже будет без конца!

Её друг всё молчал, и она рассердилась на то, что он никак не похвалил такую сложную интересную сказку. Обида была столь велика, что долго не давала заснуть. Софи была уверена, что Эшли давно ушёл, как вдруг донёсся его голос:

— Завтра я не приду.

— Что? Почему это? — она резко села, разбудив Мишеля.

Но Эшли не отозвался.

 

***

Софи и раньше была любительница подремать до полудня, при коротких пробуждениях радуясь тому, что не нужно ходить в школу. После знакомства с Эшли она и вовсе перешла на полуночной образ жизни. С их-то беседами когда до середины ночи, а когда и до утра.

Ближе к четырём часам она наконец позавтракала и, лениво позёвывая, отправилась в сгущающиеся сумерки. Мишель вился между ногами и прыгал, толкая лапами и стараясь лизнуть в подбородок. Софи поймала его и пристегнула поводок, новенький, кожаный. Тоже подарок Эшли. Если бы она привязала вчера Мишеля на него, а не на старую верёвку, пёс никуда бы не сбежал.

Софи не имела представления, как убить предстоящую ночь. До Эшли ей не приходилось скучать, так как заботы о поисках пропитания и разных полезных предметов занимали всё время, которое она не спала и не болтала с нищими, живущими с ней в одном районе. Затем Эшли по ночам стал развлекать её долгими разговорами, в результате чего старые приятели решили, что она зазналась, и отношения потеряли былую искренность. Поэтому идти к ним не хотелось.

Что ж, можно посвятить это время Мишелю. Софи носилась с ним наперегонки, заставляла бегать за палкой и валялась на земле в шутливой борьбе до тех пор, пока окончательно не стемнело.

Зажигались фонари, ослепляли фары пролетающих мимо автомобилей, горел свет за разноцветными занавесками. Софи отлично знала распорядок патрульных и потому безбоязненно шла по проспектам, избегая ненужных встреч и расспросов.

Приличная девочка с чистой собакой на новом поводке. Она первый раз вышла в люди с тех пор, как Эшли изменил её жизнь, и новые взгляды прохожих поражали: они перестали поджимать губы, качать головами или отворачиваться, вместо этого улыбались или, что ещё лучше, вовсе не обращали внимания.

Осмелев, Софи стала останавливаться у витрин самых дорогих магазинов — к которым раньше и на сто метров не решилась бы подойти. Слишком взволнованная, она не любовалась чем-то особенным, а получала новые эмоции от уймы блестящих ярких вещиц. Витрины компьютерных магазинов и кондитерских, бутики с безлицыми манекенами и ювелирные салоны сливались в одну сияющую картинку, которая не имеет и никогда не будет иметь отношения к её жизни.

Мишель дёрнул за поводок и возбуждённо заскулил. Повернувшись, она увидела красивого невозмутимого человека в элегантном костюме с золотистым галстуком в полоску, стоящего в паре шагов за спиной. Смущаясь разглядывать его так же бесцеремонно, как товар на витринах, она уставилась на галстук, решив, что это будет наиболее прилично. «Да что я могу знать о приличиях», — подумала она в отчаянии.

— У вас прекрасная собака, — улыбнулся он и протянул Мишелю руку. Тот, вместо того, чтобы по обыкновению настороженно её обнюхать и сдержанно вильнуть хвостом, зашёлся в экстазе, бросился на молодого человека и попытался облизать, молотя хвостом по бокам.

— Назад! Нельзя! — завопила Софи и оттащила Мишеля. Слишком поздно: на белой рубашке, проглядывающей между полами расстёгнутого пиджака, красовались грязные отметины лап. — О, нет… Простите меня, я…

Софи втянула голову в плечи. Она не знала, что сказать в оправдание, как загладить вину. Предложить постирать? В ведре с холодной водой? Во что превратится после такого дорогая рубашка? Да и не тащить же этого типа за собой, он может сообщить в полицию, если узнает, в каких условиях она живёт.

— Тише, тише, — молодой человек сжал её плечо. — Не нужно бояться.

Софи набралась храбрости и подняла глаза. Молодой человек тепло ей улыбался.

— Меня зовут Клод.

— Я Софи, — пробормотала она, сгорая со стыда.

— Может быть, ты не откажешься со мной прогуляться? — Клод отпустил её плечо и указал в сторону переулка, ведущего к не самому популярному из городских парков. — Или ты предпочтёшь перекусить? Как насчёт пиццы?

Софи завороженно кивнула:

— Не откажусь. В смысле, от пиццы.

Если хоть немного правды было в жутких историях, которыми щедро делились друг с другом и особенно с Софи нищие, собираясь перед сном покурить, выпить и обсудить свои проблемы, — то, кажется, она догадалась, к чему клонит новый знакомый. Следуя за ним, она повторяла про себя: «Это большая, людная улица. Он не посмеет и пальцем ко мне прикоснуться. Или затащить в машину. Да у него и нет тут никакой машины».

Клод подвёл её к уличному кафе, выбрал самый дальний столик в углу и уселся спиной к зданию, так, чтобы перед ним просматривались остальные столики и часть улицы. Подошедшая официантка покосилась на Мишеля, но не сказала ни слова: тот сидел против обыкновения чинно, будто на выставке, и даже подобрал язык.

Пицца и апельсиновый сок оказались волшебными. Софи давно и сознательно запретила себе вспоминать времена, когда есть горячий, только что приготовленный ужин было для неё привычным делом. Она с такой жадностью набросилась на еду, что даже не заметила, какую начинку для пиццы выбрал ей Клод. Одолев половину и переведя дух, она обратила внимание, что перед ним стоит лишь стакан с едва тронутой выпивкой. Заметив её взгляд, он улыбнулся и поднёс стакан ко рту, но, едва пригубив, поставил на стол.

— Почему вы ничего себе не заказали?

— Я недавно плотно поужинал.

Софи пожала плечами и продолжила ужин. На этот раз она не столь сильно сосредоточилась на еде, то и дело посматривала по сторонам и заметила своё отражение в открытой зеркальной двери кафе.

В первый момент она себя не узнала. «Девочка какая-то», — равнодушно подумала она, и только когда та поднесла ко рту кусок пиццы, догадалась. Забыв о голоде, она уставилась на своё отражение впервые за несколько лет.

Последний раз, увидев себя в лохмотьях, с грязными торчащими во все стороны волосами, она зареклась поднимать глаза на отражающие поверхности. Удивительно, насколько нормальной она выглядела теперь, в новой одежде. Не намного хуже, чем дети, живущие в семьях. Только вот волосы… она попыталась их пригладить, но пряди, отстриженные старухой Лу в день, когда у неё было не слишком паршивое настроение, не хотели лежать аккуратно.

— Хочешь подстричься? — предложил Клод.

Софи нахмурилась и снова вспомнила предостережения старших. Но она только что воспользовалась приглашением незнакомого человека, и ничего с ней не случилось. «В парикмахерской тоже должно быть достаточно людей, чтобы не опасаться», — решила она.

— Хочу. Вот только… — она бросила взгляд на Мишеля. Раз он до сих пор вёл себя тихо, то вот-вот его должен был обуять один из приступов бешеной активности.

— Не беспокойся. Я уверен, что Мишель потерпит ещё немного.

Мишель, значит. Софи помнила, что при Клоде ни разу не назвала пса по имени.

Она вытерла рот, по привычке рукавом, и отвязала поводок от ножки своего стула.

Не иначе как ведомый чувством такта, Клод выбрал парикмахерскую из скромных. Мастер с добрыми глазами накрыл Софи белой тканью и спросил:

— Какую прическу желаете?

— Как у принцессы, — твёрдо ответила она. Плевать, что в её возрасте такая непосредственность выглядела не слишком уместно.

— Довольна? — спросил Клод, когда они вышли на улицу часом позднее.

— Да. Спасибо тебе.

На этот раз она без колебаний шла рядом с ним по пустынным улицам и тёмным паркам. Клод казался не слишком разговорчивым. Софи отпустила учтивое замечание о красоте одного из встреченных ими домов, Клод зацепился за тему и спустя несколько минут уже вовсю толковал о вентиляционной системе. От жилых домов он перешёл к промышленным постройкам, а затем — к метрополитену. Глаза его загорелись, он размахивал руками, подбирал какой-нибудь прутик, бросался к газону и, очистив его от жухлой осенней травы, чертил схемы.

Софи честно пыталась проследить за ходом его мыслей, но обилие информации сбивало её с толку. Не имея привычки узнавать новое, она устала и больше слушала голос Клода и наблюдала за восторгом на его лице, чем пыталась вникнуть в объяснения. Только отдельным, ярким картинам удавалось достичь её воображения. Канализационная сеть, оплетающая город, словно паутина, так, что можно было забраться в люк невдалеке от коробки Софи и, если знать дорогу, выбраться посреди главной улицы. Бункеры, построенные богатыми параноиками после Второй Мировой Войны и теперь заброшенные, полные оружия и давно просроченных консервов. Недостроенный дом совсем рядом с районом, облюбованным нищими, дом, состоящий из одних стен без перекрытий, никогда не планировавшийся к заселению и предназначенный для выхода системы вентиляции метро на поверхность.

Время близилось к рассвету, Софи начала зевать, Мишель плёлся позади. Клод приобнял её за плечи и повёл домой, не спрашивая дороги. На подходе к своему району она отважилась взять Клода за руку.

— Я пойду. До свидания, — Софи приподнялась на цыпочки и поцеловала его в щеку. Улыбнувшись, она побежала домой, не оглядываясь.

 

***

После долгой ночи, проведённой на ногах, Софи проспала до трёх часов. Проспала бы и дольше, но её разбудили крики.

Нет, она не была изнеженной девочкой, привыкшей спать в тишине. Вокруг неё давно уже не ходили на цыпочках, её удобство никого не заботило. Вместе с началом новой жизни она очень быстро научилась спать в любых условиях.

Однако она научилась кое-чему ещё. Замечать, когда окружающие ведут себя не совсем как обычно. Даже если старуха Лу обходила помойные баки не как обычно, а с другой стороны, это не укрывалось от внимания Софи.

Сегодня, проснувшись, она лежала на спине с закрытыми глазами, вслушиваясь в гомон. Он отличался от привычного тем, что казался агрессивнее и громче, с преобладанием мужских голосов. Животное чутьё Мишеля тоже отметило странность: он сидел, напряжённый, в ногах Софи и поскуливал, то и дело срываясь на жалкое, перепуганное гавканье.

— Тише, маленький, — она рассеянно потрепала собаку по шее, выбралась из-под одеяла и сунула ноги в старые ботинки. — Тише, не нужно лаять.

Но Мишель не внял уговорам. Словно только и ждал, когда хозяйка проснётся, он зашёлся отчаянным лаем.

— Замолчи сейчас же, а то оставлю одного! Ах ты, плохой пёс. Вот и сиди теперь один.

На этот раз Софи не допустила ошибку и привязала Мишеля на поводок, подаренный Эшли.

Девочка пошла на гвалт, стараясь не создавать лишнего шума и держаться в тени. Пока она не понимала, что происходит, и не желала привлекать внимания.

Недолго оставалось томиться неведением. Софи подкралась поближе и сполна насладилась картиной.

Нищие поднимались на охоту. Вооружённые кто досками с торчащими гвоздями, кто бутылками с отбитыми донышками и острыми краями, кто ножами. Бородатые верзилы толпились вокруг старухи Лу, которая охала, закатывала глаза, но в промежутках говорила что-то содержательное.

Чудовище. Увидев, чуть не окочурилась. Страшен, как сам дьявол. Разорвал на куски кошку и сожрал — а завтра и человека так же сожрёт.

Охотники разгневанно ревели, а Софи только дождалась, когда старуха махнёт рукой, показывая направление, и бросилась к Мишелю. Отвязав, она присела перед ним на корточки, заглянула в глаза и поцеловала в довольную морду. Затем прихватила мощный электрический фонарь, тоже подарок Эшли, свои скромные сбережения, сунула в карман несколько шоколадок и накинула капюшон.

Старый Мишель, когда-то он помог ей выиграть спор с соседскими мальчишками, которые утверждали, что беспородный пёс никогда не сможет идти по следу. Единственное напоминание о прошлом. Он и теперь не подвёл.

Подбежав к кафе, где ночью ела пиццу, она показала Мишелю стул, на котором сидел Клод, и велела:

— Ищи.

Ей было совершенно всё равно, что в этот час кафе было переполнено, на неё пялились со всех сторон, а на том самом стуле восседала почтенная дама в очочках.

— Понял? Ищи. Клод. Ищи, — она прикусила губу и всё-таки произнесла это вслух: — Эшли.

Мишель взвизгнул, завилял хвостом с удвоенной скоростью и, уткнувшись носом в асфальт, помчался прочь. Он — какое облегчение — повторил маршрут, по которому они гуляли вчера ночью. Софи трусила за Мишелем с колотящимся сердцем, гадая, доберётся ли до цели.

На счастье, расставшись с Софи вчерашним вечером, Эшли следовал по малолюдным, времени прошло немного, дождя не было, и Мишель уверенно держал след. Он подобрался совсем близко к ночлежке и покрутился в тени за мусорными баками — Софи увидела несколько капель крови и спекшиеся клочки шерсти на асфальте и заставила себя отнестись к этому равнодушно.

А затем Мишель побежал точно в том направлении, что показала старуха. Прежде Софи сюда не ходила и теперь оглядывалась по сторонам, рассматривая бетонные конструкции заброшенной стройки. Она ёжилась, втягивала голову в плечи, чтобы казаться совсем незаметной на фоне громад. Она ждала, что Мишель вот-вот остановится у чёрного провала, ведущего под землю, но он мчался всё дальше, то и дело ныряя в дырки в заборах и металлических сетках, пока не выскочил на обычную улицу.

Озираясь по сторонам, словно сто лет не видела машин и прохожих, Софи позволила подтащить себя к дому без единого светлого окна, окружённого высоким забором. Мишель увлёк её в очередную щель, и, подобравшись к зданию поближе, Софи вспомнила о недостроенном доме, от которого остались стоять только стены. Кажется, она пришла.

— Подожди, — велела она Мишелю, достала фонарь и на пробу включила-выключила его. Яркий луч давал достаточно света, чтобы различать предметы на расстоянии в несколько метров. По словам Эшли, заряда должно хватить на несколько часов. — Что ж, придётся уложиться. Мишель, вперёд. Ищи Эшли.

Началась последняя часть пути. Ступив под землю, Софи испытала прежде незнакомое волнение. Бесконечный простор неба, пустота над головой, к которым она привыкла, сменились толщей земли и бетона. Она направляла фонарь на заплесневелые стены, рассматривала вечные лужи, кишащие комариными личинками, и слушала попискивание крыс, недовольных, что их потревожили. Мишель уже не рвался вперёд, а то и дело оглядывался на хозяйку, ожидая, что та его подбодрит.

— Вперёд, ну же. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы мы опоздали?

У Софи не было часов, и она, привыкшая отсчитывать время по солнцу, луне и поведению окружающих, совсем потерялась. Она попробовала считать шаги, но уроки арифметики закончились слишком давно, и вскоре она сбилась. Очень долго — вот всё, что она могла сказать о времени, проведённом под землёй.

— Скоро сядет солнце, Мишель. Тут ведь правда нет никого, кроме Эшли, как ты думаешь?

Мысль о существах, подобных её другу, но настроенных вовсе не дружелюбно, заставила почувствовать сухость во рту.

— Но ведь он ни за что не рассказал бы мне о пустом доме для проветривания метро, если бы тут было опасно?

Мишель что-то проскулили в ответ.

Коридор закончился. В конце него уходила вниз шахта, через которую осуществлялась вентиляция. С одной стороны шахты крепились широкие металлические скобы, пригодные для спуска. Софи поджала губы, взяла собаку на руки, а фонарь в зубы, и попыталась спуститься, цепляясь за скобы. Спустя метр стало ясно, что далеко она так не продвинется — и хорошо ещё, если Мишель не испугается, не дёрнется и не упадет в бездонный провал. К счастью, спустя ещё метр проводник радостно выпрыгнул на уступ, который Софи не заметила, занятая поддержанием равновесия. За уступом начинался новый тёмный коридор, и Мишель, обернувшись к хозяйке, залаял, зовя за собой.

— Ах ты, мой молодец! Уже иду.

В новом проходе даже не набравшей ещё полный рост Софи пришлось нагнуться, чтобы не задевать макушкой потолок. От влажных стен несло затхлостью, пол был усеян обломками бетона и крысиным помётом. То и дело встречались маленькие скелеты с длинными хвостами, а один раз Софи наступила на не успевшую истлеть тушку. Направив на неё фонарь, девочка увидела высохшего зверька, состоящего словно из шкуры на косточках. Передёрнувшись, она двинулась дальше.

Наконец она вошла в низкое круглое помещение с грудой строительных блоков посередине и несколькими проходами с противоположной от входа стороны. Успокаивая взволнованное сердце, она вцепилась одной рукой в тёплую шерсть Мишеля, а второй направила луч фонаря в центр. Увидев, кто лежит на каменном ложе, она присела на пороге и заплакала.

Спустя долгое время, сумев успокоиться, она подошла к ложу — но теперь оно пустовало.

— Эшли. Я знаю, что ты здесь.

— Зачем ты пришла? — донеслось из глубины помещения. Софи направила туда фонарь, но никого не увидела. — Не трудись, не всматривайся. Думаешь, я смог бы столько времени скрываться от твоих друзей, если бы не умел становиться невидимым?

— Они мне не друзья. И они собираются тебя убить.

— Что ж. Возможно, давно пора.

— Это всё, что ты хочешь сказать? Я столько прошла, чтобы предупредить тебя… а ты хочешь, чтобы тебя убили?

— А тебе бы на моём месте не хотелось?

— Покажись.

В ответ не донеслось ни звука, но Софи упрямо смотрела в сторону, откуда раздавался голос, и не опускала фонарь. Наконец из темноты проступило чудовище.

Оно выглядело точно так же, как и во время сна на каменном ложе. Тот же огромный безгубый рот с торчащими жёлтыми клыками, те же оттопыренные заострённые уши, бугристая кожа болотного оттенка и спина настолько искривлённая, что Эшли не мог стоять, не опираясь на руки с длинными узловатыми пальцами и жёлтыми ногтями.

— Подойди ближе. Пока ты спал, я видела всё, кроме глаз, а отсюда мне их не видно.

Эшли склонил голову набок, помедлил, но всё же сделал несколько шагов. Двигался он легко, без видимых усилий, и Софи обратила внимание, как под грубой кожей перекатываются верёвки мускулов.

Только встретившись с ним взглядом, Софи поняла, что ожидала увидеть печальные человеческие глаза. На деле же они оказались излишне большими, с красными веками без ресниц, пожелтевшей склерой и мутной радужкой блёклого серого цвета со сжавшимися в точку зрачками.

И Софи, и Эшли вздрогнули, когда Мишель, которому надоело молчание, подошёл к чудовищу, обнюхал его локоть и вяло махнул хвостом, явно не слишком заинтересованный зрелищем.

— Крестьянам надоело терпеть тварь, воровавшую у них кур, — проговорила Софи дрожащим голосом. — Напившись, они перестали бояться и собрались на охоту. Они подзуживали друг друга и уже не могли отступить. Взяли вилы, лопаты и косы, и пошли мстить. Женщины кричали им вслед, подбадривая. Только одна девочка была не рада охоте. Она выследила чудовище и хотела предупредить его. Чтобы оно навсегда убежало оттуда, где его хотели убить. Чудовище послушалась и скрылось. Да так ловко, что охотники не нашли его следов. Только забрали девочку и отвели домой, радуясь, что нашли её прежде, чем чудовище её сожрало. С тех пор в деревне никто не крал кур. Девочка прожила долгую жизнь, и это была самая скучная жизнь на свете. Ей осточертело то, что она видела каждый день. Она смотреть не могла на крестьян.

Софи замолчала, сердито смаргивая слёзы.

— Софи? — мягко спросил Эшли.

Тряхнув головой, она запрыгнула ему на спину. Выпирал позвоночник, и ей пришлось поёрзать, прежде чем удалось усесться поудобнее. Обхватив тощую шею, она прошептала на ухо:

— Бежим отсюда.

Эшли склонился к Мишелю и заглянул в глаза. Тот замер, высунув язык и склонив голову набок, словно внимательно вслушивался. Спустя несколько минут Эшли с Софи на спине длинными скачками уносился прочь, а за ним весело бежал пёс. 


End file.
